


墜落之前（kbdnkb）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 逆行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 逆行文。雖然有標CP，但應該算廣義的隱性kb→←dn，還沒交往。姑且有一點點虐向。這個世界不打算讓他輕易地去死。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	墜落之前（kbdnkb）

**Author's Note:**

> # 逆行  
> # 沒有意志堅如鋼鐵的角色  
> # 人設捏造，過去捏造，與Mob角色的性關係提及，微量的自殺描寫與死捏他  
> # 自殺不能解決問題， 勇敢求救並非弱者， 生命一定可以找到出路。

奇巴納的租屋處離學校非常近，兩個拐彎兩個路口的距離讓他總是能在床上賴到最後一刻。  
上學，放學，課後活動。日復一日的生活不至於枯燥，但他偶爾也會羨慕起在迦勒爾四處旅行鍛鍊的寶可夢訓練家，想像自己某一天也和道館挑戰的選手們一樣站上宮門競技場的舞台。但那終歸是想像，奇巴納將自己的愛好停留在觀看賽事轉播的樂趣裡，他的生活重心始終在於完成那些繁重的課業。  
說起來有點自大，但這樣乏味的人生規劃就算再跳兩級仍然輕鬆愜意。

所以那天午休在食堂聽到使人震驚的大新聞時，他的情緒也僅僅隨群眾波動了一瞬間。  
「丹帝？冠軍丹帝嗎？」「天啊，逆鱗湖！那不是離拳關市很近嗎？」「哇！不是吧！我是他的死忠粉絲耶！」  
奇巴納邊咬著三明治邊滑過手機上不斷重複的推文，紫髮少年的照片和被馬賽克遮住大半血跡的屍體照片在社群媒體上交替出現。  
「聽說是失足墜落耶，我就說那附近應該禁止進入才對。」「人家是冠軍耶，那麼厲害的訓練家也會出事嗎？」  
他其實並不是特別在意這些事。關注了這麼久的年輕選手突然去世確實讓他相當震驚，但充其量就是茶餘飯後會不時感嘆的程度。他已經可以預想接下來一個月的聊天話題勢必要繞著殞落的冠軍打轉了。

事後想想，正因為當初的自己太漠不關心，才會遭遇後來的詛咒吧。

* * *

下次睜開眼睛時，他正躺在房間的床上，心跳快得像是要衝出胸腔。  
「……他媽的——」奇巴納咒罵了一聲，轉頭看向時鐘，他還有半小時左右可以換掉被冷汗浸濕的衣服和打理儀容。但在那之前他需要讓自己冷靜下來。那場惡夢實在太真實了，貨車衝駛上街道的剎車聲和震耳欲聾的喇叭聲似乎還迴盪在耳邊，連衝擊時的劇痛都彷彿還在身體裡。他打開手機檢視著社群媒體上的新訊息，還是那些千篇一律的日常和打卡，對於剛結束的聯盟賽事的報導等等。  
倒是沒有冠軍猝死的新聞。  
奇巴納微微一怔，對於自己將夢境記得如此清晰感到訝異。

整理完畢後他慢悠悠地晃出家門。雖說是夢境，但對附近的路口實在有點陰影，所以他特意選擇另一個稍遠的路線前往學校，而且有巷子就走巷子，他總不用擔心貨車衝進狹窄的巷弄吧？  
他倒沒預期到會在小巷穿梭時碰上人，更沒預期到那是一張他絕對不會認錯的臉孔。一瞬間的遲疑後，一聲「借過」成為了「請等一下」。  
那個人疑惑的回過頭，奇巴納更加確信自己沒有看錯。  
「你是冠軍丹帝吧？怎麼會出現在這種偏僻的地方？」  
紫髮少年壓低自己的帽緣，防衛性地退了一步。他的穿著就像是隨處可見的少年，和在螢幕前曝光時的運動裝束完全不同。  
「我……我要去曠野地帶修練。」少年沒有否認自己的身分，但一開口便顯得有些支吾。  
「是嗎？不好意思叫住你。」奇巴納微笑，同時壓抑住想要跟對方要簽名的衝動。他當然不想錯過這個可以與同儕大肆炫耀的機會，但丹帝的模樣顯然並不適合做任何粉絲服務。  
正要離開，丹帝反而叫住了他。  
「……請問你是寶可夢訓練家嗎？」  
「嗯？不是耶。我在就學，但對道館挑戰的轉播蠻有興趣的，」奇巴納回答道，「你每年的衛冕戰我都有看喔。」  
「……謝謝。」雖然嘴上答謝，丹帝的表情卻有些落寞，「謝謝，真的。我會加油的。如果能夠帶動迦勒爾的訓練家們變強，我很榮幸……」  
少年的頭越來越低，奇巴納不免有些尷尬，他的上課時間就快到了，但比他略矮的冠軍似乎心事重重。  
「沒問題啦，你那麼強大，今年的衛冕戰不也成功獲勝了？我很看好你喔！」  
「獲勝……可是獲勝又怎樣呢？我擔心再也沒有人想要嘗試挑戰我了……」  
奇巴納一楞，丹帝的聲音很小，他不確定自己是不是聽錯或聽漏了什麼。就在他詢問之前，丹帝突然抬頭給他一個標準的燦爛笑容。  
「沒什麼，我會加油的！你說你是學生吧？我大概耽誤到你的行程了，真的很抱歉。」  
——那麼有緣再見囉！丹帝留下精神飽滿的道別後，就繞過奇巴納從另外的小路離開了。

走到學校的路上奇巴納不斷想著剛剛的簡短談話，某種違和感在心中發酵，但他也無法明說那是什麼樣的感覺。課堂內容意外地無趣，一方面是他的心思大部分都留在丹帝身上，另一方面是教授在教室前方振筆疾書的內容竟都是他似曾相識的章節。  
違和感一路跟著他到午休時間，他在三明治店前思索了片刻後又移動到了隔壁的沙拉吧。此時食堂裡的音量突然大了起來，幾名從他身後走過的學生的談話鑽入他耳中。  
「丹帝？冠軍丹帝嗎？」「天啊，逆鱗湖！那不是離拳關市很近嗎？」  
……什麼？  
「哇！不是吧！我是他的死忠粉絲耶！」  
奇巴納差點將手上的零錢掉到地上，他連忙掏出手機打開網路新聞，無數描述相同內容的新聞映入眼簾，丹帝的照片和另一張被打滿馬賽克的屍體照片被並列在一起。  
「聽說是失足墜落耶，我就說那附近應該禁止進入才對。」  
……不是吧？這是什麼新的惡作劇嗎？  
「人家是冠軍耶，那麼厲害的訓練家也會出事嗎？」

對啊，他是那麼厲害的訓練家。

奇巴納一整天都無法專心，他不斷地刷新各個新聞網頁。他早上遇到的少年確實是丹帝，而丹帝的死訊顯然不是惡作劇新聞，每個報導都說他在逆鱗湖的懸崖邊墜落死亡，尚未釐清是意外或自殺……  
放學走在熟悉的道路時他也仍然關注著狀況的更新，某些聯盟相關人士相繼發表哀悼，丹帝的親人們大門緊閉不接受任何媒體採訪，與他相識已久的研究員在鏡頭前崩潰落淚。奇巴納越來越混亂，這件事情理應與他無關，但他亟欲知道這名與他年齡相似的少年到底為何自殺——不知為何，奇巴納非常篤定那是自殺。  
他的視線死盯著手機螢幕，當他意識到剛剛身後的尖叫聲似乎有些熟悉時，一切已經太晚了。  
喇叭的聲音。  
剎車的聲音。  
痛。

該死的。

* * *

又一次的，奇巴納躺在房間的床上。  
又一次的，他心跳狂跳、渾身冒汗。  
又一次的，距離上課還有半小時。

奇巴納轉身將臉埋在枕頭裡，幾乎想放棄思考。他伸出手去找放在床頭的手機，破碎的片段也一一在他腦海中浮現——吵鬧的食堂，那些為了點閱率而刻意不打馬賽克的淒慘照片，還有那個該死的貨車司機。

該死的。

奇巴納快速的從床上跳起來，也不顧頭髮散亂，隨便套上衣服就往門外衝去。他直接衝進一旁的巷弄，無比熟悉的幾個拐角後他果然在預期的地方看見了預期的人。  
「你是冠軍丹帝吧？怎麼會出現在這種偏僻的地方。」  
就像戲劇演練一樣，每一個舉動、每一個對話都和他記憶中一模一樣。奇巴納已經說不清是自己瘋了還是這個世界對他開了個天大的玩笑，他只希望有人能把自己從這個荒唐的夢境中喚醒。  
「請問你是寶可夢訓練家嗎？」丹帝問道。  
奇巴納握緊拳頭，鬆開，又握緊了一次。  
「我——」他深吸一口氣，「我在就學，但是我打算參加下次的道館挑戰。」  
「真的嗎！」丹帝眼前一亮。  
「對，我……我對寶可夢對戰很有興趣，一直有在收看比賽，但沒有機會嘗試……」  
「所以你也會來挑戰我吧？挑戰冠軍！」  
「什、挑戰冠軍？這——」奇巴納無法承受那個真摯的眼神，尤其是在他自己都覺得心虛的時候。  
——為什麼這種時候要逞強呢？我一定會後悔的。  
——但是如果不逞強，我就不會後悔了嗎？  
「當——」奇巴納咬牙，用全身的力量擠出一個他所能想像最自信的笑容。  
「當然！你接下來這年不好好訓練的話，說不定就要被本大爺搶走冠軍的位子了喔？」  
丹帝被他誇大的自稱逗得哈哈大笑，「什麼本大爺，你跟我的年紀差不多吧？」  
奇巴納已經顧不得矜持與收斂了，自從下定決心破罐破摔後他的情緒意外地高漲起來。  
「哼？我奇巴納大爺雖然跟你差不多大，姑且也還是拳關大學的學生喔？說不定會因為太有才能而搶光偉大冠軍的風采咧。」  
丹帝又笑得更開了，看氣氛不錯，奇巴納終於試探性地問道：「你明年會在衛冕賽等我吧？」  
笑聲忽止，丹帝的表情瞬間變得非常古怪。  
「……什麼意思？」他勉強笑著回問。  
奇巴納扯出一個大大的笑容。  
「沒事。你等著吧，明年的決賽，本大爺一定會站在賽場對面的。」

那天午休，沒有吵雜的食堂也沒有轟動的社會新聞。奇巴納感覺自己走在正確的路上——當然，這次回家他記得要繞遠路了。

奇巴納的朋友們都無法理解他突然休學的決定，他也不打算多做解釋。幸好休學參加道館挑戰這種事情所在多有，不如說學校還相當鼓勵他，至於已經放任教育到幾乎不聞不問的父母那邊也一點問題都沒有。  
當他做出這個決定時還是休賽期，他必須在這段期間內將整個道館挑戰的流程研究透徹。旅行的路線由聯盟規劃好了，雖然手持寶可夢只有超音波幼蟲和黏黏寶，但對戰用的隊伍可以在旅行的過程中培養。最困難的還是對戰上的知識。除了最基本的培育策略、招式選擇，還有進階的先讀判定和節奏掌握。最困難的莫過於迦勒爾地區特有的極巨化對戰，如何運用有限的極巨化時間強化我方優勢可說是決定勝負的重要關鍵。  
另一個麻煩則是道館挑戰的推薦機制，奇巴納雖可以用學生身分申請校方推薦，但他早已想好了要從誰手上得到邀請函。他在某次丹帝的表演賽結束後直接在場外堵人，身高優勢注定了他永遠比別人更有機會得到粉絲服務。  
「咦？你是奇巴納！」丹帝隔著聯盟職員看到他時直接跑了過來，臉上寫滿了興奮與期待。  
「幾天沒見啊，冠軍大人，」奇巴納嘻嘻笑著，「本大爺是真的很想參加道館挑戰，但沒有任何經歷所以沒人願意推薦我——你明白我的意思吧？」  
丹帝閃閃發光的雙眼簡直要晃瞎他了。

輕鬆得到冠軍的推薦後，奇巴納如他所預告地，迅速成為眾多報導注目的焦點。全地區的觀眾都無比期待由冠軍親手給予邀請函的選手究竟擁有多強的實力。而奇巴納也不負眾望，勢如破竹地集齊了八個道館徽章，以紀錄中最快的速度，遠在預定日程的兩個月前就取得了淘汰賽的門票。邊跟同學們吹噓自己是被課業耽誤的天才訓練家的同時，他也一刻不停地在曠野地帶鍛鍊自己的寶可夢，畢竟冠軍衛冕戰決賽才是他的最終目標。  
最後，雖然經歷了一番驚險的苦鬥，奇巴納確實如約站在丹帝面前與他對戰。六對六的單打對戰從下午持續到傍晚，總是選擇極巨化黏美龍的奇巴納終於在決賽時秀出他的王牌。超極巨鋁鋼龍來勢洶洶，幾乎要扳倒丹帝的超極巨噴火龍，場內的叫喊沸騰到了極點，這是近年來決賽勝負最難分難解的時刻。  
奇巴納差點就要贏了。

最後一隻寶可夢倒下，奇巴納將鋁鋼龍收回寶貝球的瞬間差點因為脫力而跌跤，同樣筋疲力竭的丹帝卻顫顫巍巍地越過整個賽場撲抱上來。  
「太棒了！這場對戰太棒了！奇巴納！」丹帝仍然宏亮的聲音蓋過整個賽場的歡呼聲直打進奇巴納的耳膜。  
「就叫你等著吧，」奇巴納也必須扯開喉嚨大吼才能將聲音傳遞出去，「還敢小看奇巴納大爺啊！」

這一年實在很美好，奇巴納不難理解為什麼丹帝在得知他要回到學校時顯得那麼失望。對戰很快樂，但他畢竟還有自己的人生規劃，實在沒辦法年復一年地保持寶可夢的實力和對戰的敏銳度。對於初次參賽的奇巴納來說，這份成績絕對足夠亮眼，他在社群媒體上分享自己訓練情況所帶起的培育風潮也讓道館挑戰的報名人數增加了許多。  
沒有什麼需要擔心的。他仍然不清楚一年前的意外是夢境還是現實，但該是為狂熱的番外篇寫下句點的時候了。

「你真的不繼續挑戰嗎？」  
「為什麼要？」奇巴納咬著口中的吸管。  
「上次就差一點點了吧？搞不好再挑戰一次就能打贏那個丹帝了耶！」面前的朋友激動地說道。  
「看起來是那樣，但參與對戰的本大爺是最清楚的，我們的實力還是差太多了，」奇巴納聳肩，「不花個三年鍛鍊絕對沒有機會。」  
「那你就再去努力三年啊！」「你怎麼不去吃屎啊。」  
奇巴納將杯中的咖啡喝完後捏扁了紙杯，張狂的青春已經過去一年有餘了，今年的衛冕戰由拳關市道館的館主對陣冠軍，身負傳統的老手與無敵的少年間的對戰雖比不上自己異軍突起時來得吸引目光，但也是一場足夠精采的比賽了。  
「今天放學後要做什麼？」  
「我大概會去曠野地帶一趟吧，」奇巴納拍了拍自己的隨身包，「就算不參加道館挑戰，偶爾還是得讓小傢伙們出來瘋一下。」  
邊聊著奇巴納又滑起了手機，社群帳號突然多了以前數百倍的跟隨者後他也經營出興趣了。他漫無目地的移動手指，直到時間軸的新消息中一張熟悉的圖片讓他全身僵直。  
「所以說啊，我覺得還是跟其他系上的女孩子一起去……奇巴納？你有在聽我說話嗎？欸，奇巴納……」  
「……不會吧。」  
「奇巴納，你……你還好吧，表情很恐怖喔？」  
「他媽的混蛋！」奇巴納爆吼一聲，拎著東西就往食堂外跑，留下被捏爛的紙杯和滿臉錯愕的朋友呆在原地。

奇巴納騎著沙漠蜻蜓直接飛往逆鱗湖，人潮已經在一個高聳的懸崖下聚集，負責該地區的聯盟職員阻擋著想要靠近的媒體，混亂的現場開始拉起封鎖線。他們在遠處的山坡上等到三更半夜，但巡守的人員與好事的民眾反倒越來越多。意識到短時間內完全無法靠近後，奇巴納才低聲指示沙漠蜻蜓將他送回家。

那天起，奇巴納開始失眠。

與丹帝對戰過後，他已經隱約猜到那個少年所希冀的事物。他希望迦勒爾的訓練家們能夠與他一起變強，但不斷獲勝的過程中這位冠軍建立起的絕對實力，反而讓他人望之卻步。最期盼看到大家勤於挑戰的人，卻是許多年輕選手放棄進步的原因。

十幾年來，奇巴納從未想過自己會需要安眠藥才能入睡。但清醒的每一秒只讓他感到沒來由的痛苦。於是他使用更多安眠藥，花更多時間沉睡。  
——為什麼我當初不再努力三年呢？  
——不對。退一百步來說，丹帝想不開到底關我屁事？  
奇巴納痛恨自己只要醒著就會思考這些永遠得不到解答的問題，所以他開始翹課，開始過量使用安眠藥，再花過量的時間昏睡。直到有一天他在半夜渾身沉重地驚醒，終於意識到自己每次入睡時都在隱隱期盼安眠藥能夠殺死他，然後他就能回到與丹帝在巷弄中相遇的那一天。  
問題在於，他真的能回到那一天嗎？  
奇巴納拖著身體走到廁所，用冷水潑醒自己。他看向鏡子裡面消瘦到不成人形的男人，悽慘地對著他笑。  
不對，問題在於安眠藥根本沒辦法殺死他。

* * *

奇巴納浪費了整整十分鐘盯著天花板發呆。他不太確定是那一針麻醉、那兩瓶烈酒還是燃燒所引發的濃煙讓他失去了意識，也不太確定該不該為了把房間變成凶宅這件事去跟這一輪的房東道個歉。  
他太習慣長時間躺在床上無所事事了，但還是用盡全力將身體從棉被中挖了出來。幸好再次健康的身體讓整個過程不致於要了他的命。

第三次，他在巷弄中撞見丹帝。  
第二次，他在衛冕戰決賽輸給丹帝。  
第一次，他作為再戰者直面丹帝。

奇巴納無可避免地與丹帝變得更加熟稔，他們交換了聯絡方式，會在空閒時相約到曠野地帶露營鍛鍊，也常常一起接受媒體採訪。漸漸地，他被視為丹帝的勁敵，也被描寫成最有可能終結丹帝連冠生涯的選手。  
而丹帝，毫無疑問是個很不錯的人。他會與奇巴納分享自己的寶可夢與家庭，分享自己如何在與弟弟的約定下成為冠軍，分享青梅竹馬放棄當訓練家時他有多麼失落，當然也分享他在迦勒爾各地的迷路經驗。  
「你是路痴？本大爺一點也不意外就是了。」  
「為什麼？」丹帝有點氣惱地嘟著嘴。  
奇巴納微微一笑，卻移開視線沒有回答。

第三年，他們戰到王牌寶可夢的極巨化時間都結束了才分出勝負，丹帝又一次保住了冠軍寶座。  
奇巴納不禁在心中嘲笑曾認為三年就能追上丹帝腳步的自己。丹帝的強大無止無盡，就拿這一輪人生來說，第一年的自己實力該當大勝以往，丹帝卻總能超越他的成長。  
每次對戰他都覺得只差臨門一腳就要獲勝了，等到未來的某一天他一定能夠打敗丹帝。

那一天始終沒有到來。

第四年，奇巴納開始感到疲憊了。拳關市道館在休賽期間邀請他接任館主的位子，那是他從未想像過的人生道路，在接任後他甚至可以直接獲得參加每年衛冕賽的機會。  
但他拒絕了，他不需要也不想要那些機會，他只希望這場鬧劇結束。  
算上表演賽已經六連敗的他開始對永不休止的挑戰感到懼怕。丹帝對與強者拚博的饑渴是不會停歇的，奇巴納每年都在祈求有人能夠打敗自己，如此一來他才能拋下這些隨時要壓垮他的重擔。  
然而能夠打敗他的始終只有丹帝。

——噢，當然還有戰竸市的道館館主美蓉，但那是因為兩人隊伍的相性太差。如果美蓉強大到能代替他，他早就不需要辛苦到現在了。

第五年，奇巴納是硬撐著達到決賽的。他仍然與丹帝拚到最後一隻寶可夢，但他深知自己的熱情完全被抽空了。  
「你說明年不會再參加？」丹帝的失望之情溢於言表，「我知道你最近的狀態不太好……但……或許你可以休息一年？我真的很期待和你的對戰，奇巴納——」  
「丹帝，我累了，」奇巴納停下腳步，卻不敢回頭看他，「我真的累了。」

在放棄出席隔年的道館挑戰後，奇巴納又回到了學校。他知道他放棄的事物遠遠不止道館挑戰，他放棄了自己的覺悟，放棄了丹帝，甚至放棄了自己。

奇巴納流連於酒吧和夜店的次數越來越頻繁。在最低限度維持課業與照顧寶可夢的前提下，他沒日沒夜地沉浸在菸酒和藥物的慰藉中，甚至開始毫無節制地約炮。他並不在乎滾床單的對象是誰，不論男女老少的床他都上過，只要能夠忘記任何跟丹帝或寶可夢對戰有關的破事，他根本不在乎自己的身體。他不只一天地希望自己會因為酒精中毒、藥物濫用或性病而死去，或至少將自己傷害到無法思考的程度。  
某方面來說他做的很不錯。一年後看見丹帝意外身亡的新聞時他已經感覺不到悲痛了。但與他計畫不同的是，他同樣沒有感覺到放鬆。

他什麼都感覺不到。

「……你在看什麼？」有點吸茫了的女孩湊近他的手機螢幕。  
「沒什麼。」奇巴納懶散地回應。他剛剛在自己的租屋處跟幾個炮友瘋了一晚，然而這種疲憊對他的失眠完全沒有幫助，他已經思索著要去拿抽屜裡的安眠藥了。  
「嗯——？我看……喔……冠軍丹帝的紀錄片？」女孩嘻嘻笑著，「我是他的粉絲耶，嘻、我超愛他的……」  
奇巴納瞇起眼睛，他的心思並不在眼前的影片上，跟丹帝有關的報導和畫面他早就看膩了。  
「我也是。」他敷衍地回話。  
「可惜他死掉了……不然我好——想跟他做愛喔。」女孩動著不太靈活的四肢爬到奇巴納身上，滿是酒味的嘴湊近他就是一頓親吻。  
「……我只希望他趕快放過我。」奇巴納乾笑幾聲，然後將女孩整個人抬起丟給床上另一個半睡半醒的中年男子，兩個人都痛得呻吟。  
「嗯——還要繼續嗎？但我比較想用你的屁股……」男子對他嘟囔著。  
「等等吧，我去抽根菸。」

奇巴納抓了件外套，卻連菸也沒帶就走出房間。他雙眼無神地走到頂樓，期望乾淨的空氣可以讓他好好整理自己的狀態。

單薄的衣服無法抵禦夜晚的涼風，奇巴納的心緒一如既往地紊亂，但寒意確實讓他的酒醒了不少。  
他向外眺望。這棟公寓並不是特別高的建築，就算站在頂樓，拳關市的街道仍意外地近。  
「不然就這樣吧，丹帝。本大爺這邊現在有三種劇本，」他對著人煙稀少的街道喃喃說道：「一是本大爺打完人生最後一炮之後，喝得爛醉跑到頂樓然後失足墜落，不幸中的萬幸是留下一條小命，頂多全身癱瘓終生廢人。」  
「二是這一摔當場死亡。但這次沒有機會，沒有重來。奇巴納大爺會永遠、永遠地死在這個瞬間。我個人最中意這個版本，還請您多考慮一下。」  
奇巴納仰起頭，對著滿天星空沉默了數十秒，不知道為什麼在這種時候，才想起骨子裡其實挺沒節操的自己雖然與丹帝認識這麼久，卻連炮都沒打過。  
「三？三就是你這個過分幸運的國王大人，又可以等著騎士去救你了。」  
他站上圍牆，然後毫不遲疑地躍下。

* * *

墜落的過程跟飛行其實很像，但奇巴納絕對不會想要體驗第二次。  
又一次地，與丹帝相遇、休學、馬不停蹄地訓練。不過這次他決定接任拳關道館的館主，既然要長期抗戰，直接得到衛冕賽參賽資格會為他節省不少時間。

打倒他、打倒他、打倒他。三年不行就五年，五年不夠就十年。他比上一輪的自己更強，這一輪的丹帝卻又更勝一籌。他不在乎，他有一整段人生能下注。

打倒他、打倒他、打倒他。奇巴納的連敗紀錄不斷刷新，但他再也無法放任自己放棄了。他成為迦勒爾公認最強的道館館主，但沒辦法贏過丹帝的話那種頭銜一點用處都沒有。

打倒他、打倒他、打倒他。十連敗的打擊沒有讓他動搖一分一毫，因為總有一天他會打倒丹帝，讓這個太過冗長的荒唐故事畫下句點。

「冠軍時刻落幕！為這場最棒的對戰致上謝意！」  
這就是結局了。

丹帝的帽子被拋得高高飛起，然後直墜落在賽場上。坐在休息室觀賽的奇巴納一語不發，他盯著那頂黑色的帽子，詭異的失重感襲來，彷彿他也剛從高空墜落下來。  
這就是結局了？

奇巴納知道丹帝跟小優即將面對一整晚的採訪與祝賀，便先一步離開了宮門市。他傳訊息讓丹帝今晚到拳關市附近跟他見面，雖然不知道對方會不會前來，總之他等著就對了。  
接近凌晨一點時丹帝終於從記者陣中脫身，被詢問見面地點的奇巴納隨意編了藉口說想接觸自然就傳送了自己的座標給他。  
那是逆鱗湖的座標。

等待丹帝時，奇巴納就坐在他無比熟悉的懸崖旁。  
這裡就是一切開始的地方。逆鱗湖周圍不乏危險的斷崖，也有數種攻擊性高的寶可夢群聚。成為道館館主的奇巴納對於一年到頭都有的傷亡報告早已麻木了。  
他總想知道丹帝究竟是失足墜崖，還是真的對世間沒了留戀，但他能夠詢問的對象全都死在遙遠的過去了。

丹帝到的比想像中早，仍沉浸在自己的情緒中的奇巴納莞爾一笑，不禁揶揄他教導噴火龍看懂座標數字是正確的決定。  
「坐過來點吧。天色這麼暗，要是不小心掉下去就糟了。」丹帝邊叫回噴火龍邊說道。  
「哈，輪不到你來提醒我，前冠軍。」  
奇巴納望著腳邊，和上一次不同，這個懸崖的高度大概不會給他全身癱瘓的機會了。

但或許還有打贏丹帝的機會。

還有由他來拯救丹帝的機會。

「丹帝。」奇巴納的語調出奇地平靜，「我有可能贏過你嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」丹帝愣了一下，並沒有準備好這樣的詢問。  
奇巴納緩緩地說道：「如果再過五年，我有可能贏過你嗎？十年呢？十五年？丹帝，你覺得呢？」  
「嗯……奇巴納不斷地在變強，每一次的你總是會比前一次更難對付，」他微微一笑，「但相對地我也會變強，所以不論什麼時候我都不打算輸掉喔。」  
奇巴納也笑了，但他的笑容中滿是酸澀。  
「明明才剛被小鬼教訓，還真敢說啊。」  
沒來由地，奇巴納隱隱覺得他曾經憎惡透頂的輪迴已經結束了。再也不是冠軍的丹帝比起以往更來得神采奕奕，彷彿剛剛從長久以來的桎梏中解放。同樣的解放感也佔據著奇巴納的四肢百骸，但與丹帝不同，失去了使命般的重壓後他只感到無限的徬徨。在無數夢境中他想像自己就是那個將丹帝從命運中拯救出來的人，那副光景甚至是他苦苦支撐這麼多日子的唯一動力。  
到了最後，丹帝舉起的卻是另一名年輕少女的手。  
奇巴納站起身，對著廣大的曠野閉上眼睛，只要縱身一躍，就能在丹帝反應過來之前摔成一攤肉泥。他知道追求重來的心情是自欺欺人，事實上他並不認為一個生無可戀的人會有什麼回溯的機會，現在只有比丹帝先一步去死的新鮮感在燒灼他失去知覺的感情。  
「對了，奇巴納。」  
「嗯。」他猶豫了一下，還是轉頭望向對方。  
丹帝的金色眼睛在月光下仍然是那樣的燦爛而直率，跟那麼久以前他們在巷弄中相遇時別無二致。

「這些年來謝謝你。」

奇巴納的心臟漏了一拍。  
他從未看過丹帝露出這樣的笑容。

然後，一切忽然都無所謂了。

沒有任何人能夠理解的苦難經歷無所謂了。他的疲憊、痛苦、徬徨、無數孤單到發瘋而輾轉難眠的夜晚都無所謂了。直到丹帝失去冠軍頭銜都無法贏過他也無所謂了。

他還活著，丹帝也還活著，而且還能對自己展現這樣幸福而溫暖的笑容。  
世界上已經沒有比這更重要的事了。

奇巴納突然上前抱住了丹帝，對丹帝來說可能不過幾年，但對自己而言已經將近二十年的日子裡，他的淚水第一次潰堤。  
「奇巴納……？」丹帝顯然措手不及，他反射性地環抱住對方。奇巴納靠在自己肩上嗚咽著，高大的身體跟著抽氣不停顫抖。  
丹帝感覺到肩膀被溫熱的淚水浸濕，不知為何眼眶也紅了起來。  
「我真的很想贏你。」奇巴納哽著喉嚨說道。  
「嗯，我知道。」丹帝拍著他的背，流下兩行眼淚。  
「你最好知道，本大爺是真的、除了贏過你以外的事情都不想了。」他想要笑出聲，卻只發出不成型的乾咳。  
「我知道，」丹帝收緊雙手，「……奇巴納，當冠軍的日子我真的很快樂，你知道為什麼嗎？因為我知道你一定會追上來，」他抽了一下鼻子，卻無法控制話語中的哽咽，「我們剛認識的時候，你說你會來挑戰我，而且你真的來了，你都不知道我有多開心，我真的……真的很謝謝你……」  
奇巴納哭得更厲害了，直到感覺把一生份量的淚水都哭乾了之後，才輕輕地把丹帝推開。

他很想回到平時一派輕鬆的模樣，但紅腫的雙眼跟滿臉淚痕讓他完全瀟灑不起來。  
算了，反正只有丹帝看見。  
奇巴納牽起丹帝的手走離懸崖，雖然還沒想好要去哪裡，但不論哪裡都比這裡好。  
他抬頭望向滿天星空，握著對方的手突然緊了一緊。  
「丹帝，」  
「嗯？」  
奇巴納微笑，千言萬語只化作另一個情感滿溢的擁抱。  
「跟我交往吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> 性癖文學。逆行好像真的算蠻有歷史的梗了吼。  
> 我就老梗ya


End file.
